(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns systems of monitoring the distribution of at least one fluid towards at least one utilization station, comprising at least one fluid distribution line provided with at least one pick-up connected to at least one associated light.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Operators of fluid distribution networks have at their disposal, for their own management, generally sophisticated monitoring systems showing a large number of parameters relative to the fluid, at various locations of the network. This is not the unit, however, with autonomous local networks nor, more generally, at the level of the final user. On the other hand, for certain applications, for example in medical or hospital sites, many gaseous fluids are distributed towards the same utilization stations where the user, for example the surgeon or the person in charge of reanimation, has an absolute need to be sure to rely on the correct supply, within pre-established norms, of the fluid (s) which he uses but without being compelled to read and above all interpret useless parameters.